leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire (Adventures)/History/RS
Sapphire debuted in Making Mirth with Mightyena. She rescued from a pair of wild at and took him to her Secret Base to recover. When Sapphire tried talking to Ruby later, he mistook Sapphire for talking Pokémon due to her leaf cloak. Ruby's , Nana, bit Sapphire, angering her into removing the cloak and attacking him with her , Chic. Overhearing the incident on his Pokégear, Professor Birch revealed to Ruby that Sapphire is actually his daughter. Though the misunderstanding was cleared, Sapphire and Ruby were attacked by a wild . Ruby refused to fight as to not risk dirtying his Pokémon, forcing Sapphire to defeat the Tail Snake Pokémon by herself. Afterward, the two began arguing over their interests, which ended with Sapphire deciding to make a bet to see who could conquer their respective goal within an 80-day time limit. After Ruby agreed, Sapphire fainted from the injuries she received from protecting Ruby from the Mightyena earlier. Ruby healed Sapphire's wounds and modified a spare set of his clothes for Sapphire to wear. In Distracting Dustox, Sapphire went back to Littleroot Town and returned the items and Ruby had accidentally taken from Professor Birch earlier with the exception of his Pokédex. Later that day, Sapphire changed into the clothes Ruby made for her and set out with Chic and Rono to begin her journey to conquer all of Hoenn's Gyms. In Lombre Larceny, Sapphire rescued Mr. Stone's Castform from being trapped in a fountain at . A trio of Pokémon emerged from the fountain and stole an item from Mr. Stone before running off. With an injured Mr. Stone on her back, Sapphire, Gabby, and Ty chased the Pokémon to the Petalburg Woods, where they found that they were under the ownership of Shelly, , and . Sapphire was unable to defeat the Team Aqua members, but with Castform's help, she and the others managed to escape. Afterward, Sapphire apologized for her failure and received a Letter from Mr. Stone addressed to his son, . In Blowing Past Nosepass I, Sapphire arrived at the Rustboro Gym, where she challenged the Gym Leader, Roxanne. By exploiting Roxanne's Nosepass's inability to face in directions other than north, Sapphire managed to defeat the Compass Pokémon and earn the . Afterward, in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I, Sapphire summoned her father's , Lorry, from the ocean and had it take her to Dewford Town. In Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt II, Sapphire arrived at Dewford Town, where she met Brawly, the Gym Leader and a surfer. Brawly told Sapphire he was going on a trip and she only had until the next day to challenge him before the Gym would be closed for several days. Afterward, Sapphire went to look for a place to train and encountered Ruby. In Guile from Mawile, Sapphire and Ruby entered Granite Cave, but went their separate ways. Sapphire used the location as a place to train Chic and Rono, who both ended up evolving into a and , respectively. In Mashing Makuhita, Sapphire challenged the Dewford Gym, where she struggled due to Brawly's mastery of the subtlety fighting style. Despite this, Sapphire managed to win by having Chic counter Brawly's newly-evolved with a powerful earning her the . Afterward, a loud noise erupted from Granite Cave, and Sapphire went there to see if Ruby was safe. Ruby was unharmed and revealed he met Steven, who saved him from a group of wild Pokémon before leaving. Wanting to catch up with Steven, Sapphire grabbed Ruby and had Lorry swim in the direction Steven headed towards. In Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, Sapphire forced Ruby to stay the night on the Abandoned Ship. The ship was invaded by and Tabitha, members of Team Magma that were after a Scanner located in the area. With the help of a wild and , Sapphire and Ruby managed to escape, but ended up losing the Scanner to the villains. Afterward, they said their goodbyes to Minun and Plusle. After parting ways with Ruby, Sapphire arrived at Mauville City in I'm Your Biggest Fan, Donphan. There, she helped the Gym Leader, Wattson, and his friend, the Trick Master deal with a wild rampaging . After the clash caused all four to end up falling into the secret underground city, New Mauville, Sapphire teamed up with the Trick Master and Donphan to defeat an out-of-control electrical generator robot and turn New Mauville into an amusement park for children to play in. Afterward, Sapphire obtained the and set off with Donphan, who joined her team and was named Phado. In Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I , Sapphire arrived at the base of Mt. Chimney, where she fought against in the Cable Car to rescue Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town. After Matt was defeated, Sapphire summoned her father's , Troppy, to take her and Flannery to the top of Mt. Chimney so they could confront Matt's allies. After they arrived, Sapphire and Flannery learned that Team Aqua's goal was to trick Professor Cozmo in helping them halt Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity. Despite her best efforts, Sapphire's attempt to stop Team Aqua was blocked by until it was too late. With their plan successful, Team Aqua escaped and took Professor Cozmo with them. After failing to pursue Team Aqua, Sapphire returned to Flannery and found that she managed to revive Mt. Chimney, but only temporarily. Using what little time Mt. Chimney had remaining, Sapphire and Flannery took a dip in a hot spring, where they had their Gym battle. Afterward, Flannery revealed she planned on meeting with the other Gym Leaders to discuss what to do with Team Aqua. After receiving the , Sapphire set off to Fortree City for her next Gym battle. In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, Sapphire arrived at Fortree City, where she met the Gym Leader, Winona and challenged her to a battle. Despite Chic evolving into a , Sapphire lost, but agreed to become Winona's student and train with her. Winona then asked Sapphire to help her and the other Gym Leaders deal with the upcoming awakening of the . When Wallace arrived to meet with his fellow Gym Leaders, Sapphire was shocked to find Ruby there with him. In I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I, after being left alone together, Sapphire and Ruby tried apologizing for their previous arguments, only for an earthquake to startle a group of wild and into stampeding. Ruby instinctively defeated the Grumpig, accidentally revealing to Sapphire that he wasn't a weak Trainer like she had assumed. Though mad at Ruby for lying to her, Sapphire noted that with Ruby's strength, he could help the Gym Leaders with the upcoming crisis in Hoenn. When Ruby stated he had no interest in helping, Sapphire angrily removed the clothes he made for her, changed into a new leaf outfit, and told Ruby that she never wanted to see him again. In Master Class with Masquerain, Sapphire challenged Winona to another training session and won, earning the in the process. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III, massive struck Fortree City, evaporating the water and burning the plants to ash in an instant. Realizing that both and Kyogre have awakened, Sapphire and the Gym Leaders split into three groups of two to try and stop the disasters while rescuing any civilians caught up in the incident. Sapphire and Winona went to , where Sapphire encountered a that had been forcibly pushed to dry land due to how rough the waves were. After it saved them from an incoming tsunami, Sapphire decided to keep Relicanth until it was healed, naming it Relly in the process. Afterward, Sapphire and Winona met Tate and Liza's grandparents, the former guardians of Mt. Pyre. The elderly couple revealed that fighting Groudon and Kyogre is useless and the best way to stop the conflict is to go to the Seafloor Cavern and stop the one controlling them with the Red and Blue Orbs. Due to the Seafloor Cavern being located deep underwater, Sapphire and the others had no way of reaching that location. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI, Sapphire and Winona were approached by Ruby and Wallace, the former stating he had a change of heart and has decided to help stop the crisis. Ruby revealed that Relly had the ability to take two children down to the Seafloor Cavern. After being a handed a new set of clothes, Sapphire and Ruby used Relly's power to into the water. In No Armaldo Is an Island, Sapphire and Ruby arrived at the Seafloor Cavern, where they battled a group of and and won. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, they encountered Archie and Maxie, the respective leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma. After managing to subdue the leaders, Ruby tried taking the Blue and Red Orbs from them, only to find that they've been absorbed into their hands. The leaders are possessed by the orbs, putting them under Kyogre and Groudon's control. With their new power, Archie and Maxie create a vortex of energy that lifts them, Sapphire, Ruby, and the Grunts out of the Seafloor Cavern and to the surface. They then fly towards Sootopolis City, where Kyogre and Groudon planned to restart their ancient battle. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV, Sapphire and Ruby were taken to Sootopolis City, where they were forced to watch Kyogre and Groudon's clash with no way of stopping it. When Winona and Wallace came to help, Sapphire and Ruby suggested running away. After being reminded of a childhood friend they wanted to see again, Sapphire and Ruby regained their resolve. Sapphire and Ruby had Chic and Mumu fire their attacks on the Grant Meteor fragment, creating a blast of energy that hit Archie and Maxie where the Blue and Red Orbs were located. Though successful in removing the Orbs, the attack created a giant explosion that engulfed the entirety of Sootopolis. In A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice & Registeel I, Sapphire encountered Steven and gave the Letter to him. With it along with Lorry and Relly, Sapphire and Steven managed to awaken the sleeping Legendary Pokémon, , , and . A second explosion separated the two, and Sapphire later awakened with Ruby in a different location, where they met Juan, Tate, and Liza. Juan had taken the two to with the intent of training them for a rematch with Kyogre and Groudon. Due to Mirage Island's special properties, the time Sapphire and Ruby spent training would differ than from the outside world, making a single day be a week elsewhere and vice versa. During their stay, Rono evolved into an , and the two reunited with Minun and Plusle, who were forced to relocate after Kyogre destroyed the Abandoned Ship. Later, Juan revealed the true purpose of the training was to help Sapphire and Ruby master the Blue and Red Orbs that entered their bodies after being forced out of Archie and Maxie. Once their training had finished, Sapphire and Ruby prepared to head back to Sootopolis. As acknowledgement of her strength, Juan presented Sapphire with the while Tate and Liza gave her the . In Rayquaza Redemption II, Sapphire confessed to Ruby that she had developed feelings for him. She admitted that the bet was made to fulfill a promise to a childhood friend who suggested they beat all eight Gym Leaders before they turned eleven to surpass , a Trainer that beat the Pokémon League at that age. Sapphire then asked Ruby to give up on his previous statement of wanting to return to his home region of Johto and stay in Hoenn with her. After making their way back to Sootopolis, Ruby had Sapphire release the Blue Orb before locking her inside Wallace's aircar. Ruby showed Sapphire the scar on his forehead, revealing to Sapphire that he was the boy she knew from her younger years. After admitting he returned Sapphire's feelings but didn't want her to get hurt and, Ruby set off with Courtney to battle against Kyogre and Groudon. Eventually, Ruby managed to successfully use the Orbs to pacify Kyogre and Groudon, forcing both Pokémon to return to their eternal slumber. In It All Ends Now VI, Ruby was attacked by Archie and Maxie, who returned and decided to work together and eliminate any obstacle before awakening Kyogre and Groudon again to continue their battle. Sapphire and Wallace came to Ruby's aid, but the latter was forced to give up in order to protect Winona, leading to his defeat. In It All Ends Now VIII, Sapphire and Ruby teamed up to battle Archie and Maxie one last time. Using the battle as a distraction, Archie and Maxie tried escaping in Wallace's aircar, but were defeated by a combination attack from Plusle and Minun, trapping them in a large electrical field. Ruby then released his sixth Pokémon, , who proceeded to take the Blue and Red Orbs from the villains. Using its time traveling powers, Celebi restored those who died in the battle back to life and then shattered the two Orbs, finally ending the crisis in Hoenn. Sapphire and Ruby awakened on the Pokémon Association airship, where their allies congratulated them on their victory. With only one day remaining, Sapphire and Ruby set off to complete their Gym and Contest challenges. The next day, Sapphire and Ruby met at Sapphire's Secret Base, where they revealed they successfully completed their goals, ending the bet in a tie. Afterward, both children returned home to celebrate both of their birthdays.